An Affair To Remember
by smalltowngirlatheart
Summary: Bella and Edward keep bumping into each other. She thinks he's gorgeous. He thinks she's the most beautiful woman he's ever met. It could be love at first sight. If only Bella wasn't already involved with someone.


The Twilight-verse belongs to Mrs. Meyer. I'm just borrowing it for my own personal fun.

BPOV

_2115…2120…2125…Where the HELL is 2122…Did I write the number wrong? Ugh of course I would. Great Bella, just great. _

I'm looking for 2122 Rochester. Well at least I think that's what I'm looking for. I'm on my way to my best friend Alice's new apartment. She and I used to live together, but last week she moved in with her boyfriend Jasper.

So I reach for my phone for the fourth time to call Alice to make sure I have the right number and for the fourth time I get her voicemail. Clearly she's not home, or she's busy so I can come back later when I actually know what the hell I'm looking for. I turn quickly and that's when ---

_Crash!_

I really should be more careful. Perhaps even wear a caution sign. I am so accident prone it's ridiculous. And now I'm falling to the ground and my elbow just smacked the cement followed by the back of my head. The impact isn't too hard, but I'm sure my head will be tender for a few days, and my arm and elbow will have a few scrapes. After about 30 seconds it finally registers that somebody, most likely the person I've run into, is trying to talk to me, so I open my eyes only to be met with the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes I've ever seen.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright?!"

Come on Bella SPEAK. Use your words. You're an English major for Christ's sake!

"What? Oh yes! I'm sorry I'm such a klutz. I really need to be more careful." I finally spout out to the beautiful stranger as I try and stand up, but he stops me.

"Don't move. Your could be hurt really bad." He says. But despite his protests I stand.

"Really I feel fine. I'll be ok, just a few scrapes. No need to worry." I tell him.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you hit your head too. Are you dizzy? Do you need to sit down? I'm on my way to work we can go to the ER."

"No dizziness, just a slightly bruised ego. I don't want you to be late for work."

"Well it's on my way. I only work 3 floors above it." He says lightly laughing as he responds.

"You're a doctor?" I asked slightly shocked. This guy couldn't be more than a year or two older than me. He can't be a doctor yet.

"Well not yet. Right now I'm only volunteering at the hospital. Just boring desk stuff. But my dad IS a doctor. He could take a look at you."

"It's really not necessary. I'm sure I'll be fine, but thank you." I tell him. Or maybe I should go. I could buy myself at least another hour with him. _No Bella! Don't be ridiculous!_ I tell myself. It's probably better I don't. No telling what will happen in that hour. I'd probably end up totally throwing myself at him only to be rejected. I'm just saving myself the heartache.

"I really am sorry. I should pay more attention when I'm walking." He tells me. A long awkward silence passes between us as we stand on the sidewalk. He's the first to speak again.

"You're really alright though yes?" He asks for the fourth time.

"Yes absolutely. Never better. Well I have been better. Like when I don't run into gorgeous strangers on the sidewalk and make a fool of myself falling a rambling on in front of them." Gorgeous? Oops slip of the tongue. Well the man really is gorgeous but I don't normally tell that to people I just meet. I was talking really fast so hopefully he didn't hear that.

"Well if you're sure you're alright I guess I should go," he says as he starts handing me something, "but really if you start feeling dizzy or light headed later please call me so my dad can take a look at you."

I look down and he's handing me a business card, so I take it. With a promise that I'll call if I'm not feeling well we walk in opposite directions towards our different destinations. I glance back over my shoulder and he's already out of sight. For a second I feel guilty because I remember I'm not single and I called this man gorgeous and thought about throwing myself at him. I quickly reassure myself though that I did not go with him, and I'll most likely never see this man again. And it's ok to look and not touch right?

Later that night I'm out with my usual group of friends at a local club _Twilight_. We usually come here once a week to drink, dance, and have fun. Alice, Rose, and I are moving out on the dance floor while Jasper, Emmett, and Jesse get our drinks.

Alice and Jasper have been dating since our junior year of high school. Her and Jasper were really only keeping separate apartments for appearances sake. Alice hardly ever spent the night in our apartment except for when her parents were in town. Her parents didn't think it was such a good idea taking such a big step at a young age, so her and Jasper kept up the charade for 2 years.

Emmett and Rose have only been dating since we started college. Emmett came from out of state and him and Rose had a class together. To say they didn't get along at first was an understatement. Well Emmett has always had a huge thing for Rose, of course he did she was beautiful, but Rosalie was not easily won over. At first she thought he was just some dumb jock who annoyed her on a daily basis by asking her out. Finally she caved and agreed to go out with him and it's been all sunshine and roses since then.

Jesse and I haven't been together nearly as long. Only for the last nine months. One year ago I was walking across campus one night when I was attacked and almost raped. When my attacker went to rip off my shirt I took the last bit of energy I had and kicked him right between the legs. Jesse was the one that found me that night and the only person that was able to help me not be scared of the world. The person that helped put me back together. We started off as friends and before I knew it three months later we were dating.

Now the girls and I are still out on the dance floor and it's quickly filling up with people, but we hardly notice because we're so caught up in our own dancing. Suddenly I feel my arm connect with another part of someone else's body. I turn around to apologize when I see those same green eyes and the same perfect face from earlier this morning.

"Edward" I said aloud. That was the name on the card he gave me earlier.

He smiles at me. It's not so much of a smile as this silly little crooked grin. But it absolutely makes my knees week. _Stop Bella! Jesse is here!_ I shake my head to clear my thoughts and look at him once again.

"So since I didn't receive any calls I'm assuming you're doing well?" He asks.

"Of course. See I told you I was fine." I say and I realize I can't stop smiling. And not just any smile. I can feel it. It's one of those ear-to-ear things. Teeth showing and all that.

"Yes you did tell me that. But you forgot to tell me your name." He informs me.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's Bella Swan."

"Well Bella Swan it's very nice to meet you. Would you like to dance?" He asks me with excitement in his voice. And for the first time my face falls because I remember I'm here with someone else.

"I'm sorry I-" I start, but a drink being handed to a me and a voice I know very well interrupts me.

"Here's you drink Bells. Who's your friend?"

I turn to look at Edward and I try and cover the disappointment in my voice and prepare myself for his reaction for what I'm about to tell him.

"Jesse this is Edward. The guy I ran into this morning that I was telling you about. Edward this is Jesse. My girlfriend."

Come on, who expected that?! A girlfriend?! Oh it's gonna get interesting. I'd really like to get another update out within the week but I'd also like to get a beta first. So if any of you are interested or know of any good betas let me know! And don't forget to review to let me know how I'm doing with my story! It's my first Twilight fic! Eek!


End file.
